christian_paganfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/St. Francis of Assisi and Lord Dattatreya
http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francis_of_Assisi Saint Francis of Assisi (Italian: San Francesco d'Assisi; born Giovanni di Pietro di Bernardone, but nicknamed Francesco (a tribute to France) by his father; 1181/1182 – October 3, 1226)[1][3] was an Italian Catholic friar and preacher. He founded the men's Order of Friars Minor, the women’s Order of St. Clare, and the Third Order of Saint Francis for men and women not able to live the lives of itinerant preachers, followed by the early members of the Order of Friars Minor, or the monastic lives of the Poor Clares.[1]Francis is one of the most venerated religious figures in history.[1] Francis' father was Pietro di Bernardone, a prosperous silk merchant. Francis lived the high-spirited life typical of a wealthy young man, even fighting as a soldier for Assisi.[4] While going off to war in 1204, Francis had a vision that directed him back to Assisi, where he lost his taste for his worldly life.[4] On a pilgrimage to Rome, he joined the poor in begging at St. Peter's Basilica.[4] The experience moved him to live in poverty.[4] Francis returned home, began preaching on the streets, and soon gathered followers. His Order was authorized by Pope Innocent III in 1210. He then founded the Order of Poor Clares, which became an enclosed religious order for women, as well as the Order of Brothers and Sisters of Penance (commonly called the Third Order). In 1219, he went to Egypt in an attempt to convert the Sultan to put an end to the conflict of the Crusades.[5] By this point, the Franciscan Order had grown to such an extent that its primitive organizational structure was no longer sufficient. He returned to Italy to organize the Order. Once his community was authorized by the Pope, he withdrew increasingly from external affairs. In 1223, Francis arranged for the first Christmas nativity scene.[4] In 1224, he received the stigmata,[4] making him the first recorded person to bear the wounds of Christ's Passion.[6] He died during the evening hours of October 3, 1226, while listening to a reading he had requested of Psalm 142(141). On July 16, 1228, he was proclaimed a saint by Pope Gregory IX. He is known as the patron saint of animals and the environment, and is one of the two patron saints of Italy (with Catherine of Siena). It is customary for Catholic and Anglican churches to hold ceremonies blessing animals on his feast day of October 4.[7] He is also known for his love of theEucharist,[8] his sorrow during the Stations of the Cross, and for the creation of the Christmas crèche or Nativity Scene.[ http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dattatreya Dattatreya (Marathi, Sanskrit, Hindi: दत्तात्रेय) (Dattātreya) or Datta is a Hindudeity encompassing the trinity of Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva, collectively known as Trimurti. The name Dattatreya can be divided into two words - "Datta" (meaning given) and "Atreya" referring to the sage Atri, his physical father but in reality Dattatreya was never actually named and therefore is called "Smatrugami" (One who responds instantly when thought of). Dattatreya is verily the personification of the Maha Sankalpa (who is not different from Aadi Para Shakti) who led to the form of Aadi Para Shakti, and the Brahma Yoni from which the Trimutis and the Trishaktis Emerged. Dattatreya is verily Para Brahman who is worshiped as Sriman Narayana by Vaishnavas, Parameshwara by Shaivas, and as Aadi Parashakti by Smartas and Shaktas. Dattatreya was the Guru of Subramanya (Muruga) to whom he Preached the Avadhoota Gita. Dattatreya initiated Parashurama into Tripura Rahasya. Dattatreya helped Brahma regain the knowledge of Vedas that he lost when he created Avidya. And was the Guru of King Yadu, Prahlada, Kartaveeryarjuna, Yogini Madalasa, and many others. Dattatreya roams in the cosmos in the form of an Avadhoota where Ava means Parabrahma and Dhoota means Messenger therefore Avadhoota meaning Parabrahma Himself who comes as a messenger. But in reality Dattatreya is verily the cause for which Avadhootas incarnate and merge into Him. Various Hindu sects worship him differently.Though Dattatreya is considered a form of all the three deities, he is especially considered an avatar of Vishnu, while his siblings the moon-god Chandra and the sage Durvasa are regarded forms of Brahma and Shiva respectively.3 However, In the Nath tradition, Dattatreya is recognized as an Avatar or incarnation ofShiva and as the Adi-Guru (First Teacher) of the Adinath Sampradaya of the Nathas. Dattatreya was at first a "Lord of Yoga" exhibiting distinctly Tantric traits,[1][2] he is approached more as a benevolent god than as a teacher of the highest essence of Indian thought. However, spiritual seekers pray to this Supreme Teacher for knowledge of the Absolute Truth. Hindu theology, credits Dattatreya as an incarnation of Vishnu and the author of the Tripura Rahasya given to Parasurama, a treatise on Advaita Vedanta. He is specially worshipped on his birthday, Datta Jayanti. Category:Blog posts